Une guerre et des sentiments
by LadyKastaG
Summary: La lutte contre Voldemort a cessé depuis plusieurs années, chacun vit sa propre vie. Mais si le destin avait décidé que rien ne serait simple et qu'une autre guerre avait lieu ? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Une guerre et des sentiments****  
><strong>**Personnage: Luna Lovegood / Hermione Granger****  
><strong>**Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent à l'auteur.**

**Luna n'est plus l'adolescente qui a la tête en l'air et qui vit dans un autre monde, donc ne soyez pas surprise de son changement. La lutte contre Voldemort a cessé depuis plusieurs années, chacun vit sa propre vie. Mais si le destin avait décidé que rien ne serait simple et qu'une autre guerre avait lieu ?**

Hermione était frustrée par sa vie de femme, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle partageait son quotidien avec Ron, elle lui avait donné un enfant qu'elle aimait vraiment pourtant elle ne le montrait pas. Toute sa frustration se répercutait sur ses proches qui ne se comptaient que sur les doigts d'une main, ses amis avaient entrepris leur vie loin d'elle, elle ne voyait qu'Harry et Ginny, les parents des enfants roux et Neville. Les autres vivaient loin de leur lieu d'habitation, ils menaient une guerre contre des sorciers maléfiques qui avaient pris le pouvoir du monde depuis de nombreuses années. Hermione assistait à cette bataille comme une spectatrice, Ron lui interdisait de s'en mêler, ainsi qu'Harry et Neville, pour eux, les combats devaient être fini, ils avaient assez donné avec Voldemort, ils aspiraient à la tranquillité et ne se rendaient pas compte que leur journée était rythmé par cette lutte. Personne ne pouvait vivre convenablement, ils vivaient dans la restriction et la peur d'être arrêter pour résistance. Hermione culpabilisait, ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de ses amis, ils étaient en guerre et devaient agir pour le bien être de la population, ils étaient nés pour cela et rien d'autres.

Elle soupira quand elle entendit les pas de course de son fils âgé de trois ans, elle ne voulait pas s'en occuper, elle souhaitait fuir cette vie qui ne lui convenait pas, elle ressentait le besoin d'être à nouveau libre et surtout se débarrassait de ses mensonges qui parasitaient son esprit. Deux bras l'entourèrent et un frisson de dégoût la prit, Ron, son tendre époux cherchait un contact physique avec elle, contact que rejetait Hermione, cet homme pour qui elle avait eu de l'affection lui inspirait de la répugnance à présent. Deux ans auparavant, elle avait été dans l'obligation d'ouvrir ses yeux, de voir la réalité en face, son cœur se destinait à une autre personne et celle-ci l'avait rejeté quand elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, la jeune mère cherchait toujours à comprendre la raison de ce rejet mais la réponse ne lui venait pas. Elle avait été persuadée que son amour était partagé et qu'elle pourrait enfin se libérer de ses chaînes pourtant la femme qu'elle aimait l'avait éconduite sans s'expliquer puis sa blonde avait disparue. Hermione ne cessait de penser à Luna, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait, où elle se trouvait et surtout si elle était encore vivante, toutes ses interrogations la fatiguait et la déprimait. Elle se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Ron et d'une voix dure.

« Je vais aller faire des achats, nous manquons d'aliments et le petit va avoir faim. »

Ron ne fit pas attention au ton employé par son épouse, il savait que sa femme ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle ne le supportait plus pourtant il continuait comme ci de rien était, il essayait de garder espoir, de se dire que ce n'était qu'une passade et qu'Hermione redeviendrait comme avant. Ce qui le chagrinait était le fait qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de leur fils, qu'elle l'évitait et qu'elle n'avait pas un seul mot tendre pour lui, ni un seul geste d'affection, il tentait de les rapprocher, de créer un lien entre eux mais rien n'y faisait, elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour partir. Il se frotta le crâne et lui offrit un sourire timide.

« Je vais demander à Neville de t'accompagner, les rues sont dangereuses et je te veux en sécurité. »

Hermione s'agaça, elle n'avait pas besoin de protection et encore moins de Neville.

« Je te signale que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, que je sais encore utiliser la magie si un problème survient. Vous voulez vivre comme des Modlus mais je suis une sorcière et j'en ai plus qu'assez de me cacher derrière une identité fausse. Vous êtes devenu des sorciers de secondes zones, nos anciens camarades se battent pour que la paix revienne et nous, on se planque comme des lâches. Alors, je vais faire mes courses sans protecteur. »

Hermione sortit de sa maison en claquant la porte pour montrer totalement son mécontentement, elle traversa plusieurs rues, elle essayait de faire abstraction des corps qui gisaient sur le sol, des bruits sourds qui provenaient d'innombrable luttes, elle marchait simplement en faisant taire son envie de se joindre au combat et de prêter main forte aux résistants. D'un coup, un homme la percuta, elle n'eut pas le temps de contrôler son corps qu'elle tomba lourdement, elle vit le béton s'approcher dangereusement de sa tête mais elle fut surprise de ne pas le heurter, elle tourna sa tête pour voir l'homme la tenir d'une main. Elle fut ensuite sur ses deux jambes et l'homme enleva sa capuche, les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent sous la vision qui s'offrait à elle, il avait les cheveux blonds crasseux et mi-long, des yeux gris métal sans aucun éclat, une balafre sur la joue droite et ses lèvres étaient en sang. Malgré les années et le changement physique, Hermione le reconnut tout de suite.

« Draco ? »

« Hermione, je suis heureux de te voir. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, je vois que tu es en bonne santé, tant mieux. Je te laisse à présent. »

Draco fila à toute vitesse, Hermione avait été surprise de le rencontrer et le fut encore plus en le voyant partir à toute allure, une douce voix s'insinua en elle, le destin venait de la frapper de plein fouet, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et suivit Draco. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, son poumon lui brûlait et l'air lui manquait pourtant elle continuait, son ancien ami avait l'air en piteux état et blessé, elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, elle devait l'aider à tout prix, quitte à désobéir aux ordres d'Harry. Elle le vit s'arrêter près d'un vieux bâtiment, tourné sa tête dans tous les sens et pénétré dans l'édifice, d'un pas assuré, elle lui emboita le pas. Elle monta plusieurs étages, en regardant où elle posait ses pieds, elle se demandait comment ses escaliers ne s'effondraient pas. Au dernier étage, elle marcha doucement et entendit un hurlement terrifiant, elle se précipita vers la source, elle ouvrit en grand une porte en bois. Trois baguettes l'accueillirent ce qui ne l'étonna pas, elle aperçut le visage de Cho, Victor et Fleur, Hermione leva les mains.

« Ce n'est que moi, j'ai croisé Draco tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air mal en point alors je l'ai suivi… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hermione fixa Cho, le ton de cette dernière était rancunier et peu avenant, la jeune femme le comprenait et elle aurait sûrement réagi de la même façon.

« Je…Je veux aider… »

« Tu…Tu…Devrais…Retourner près…de ta famille. »

Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade, cette voix qui surgissait du passé et qui l'avait tant manqué, elle tourna son regard vers Luna, elle pouvait revenir à la vie, celle qu'elle aime se trouvait face à elle, Hermione fit parcourir son regard sur le corps de sa bien aimée. Pourtant, elle serra les dents et les poings durant son parcours, Luna avait maigri, son visage était dur et marqué par la guerre, une cicatrice coupée ses lèvres, une autre son sourcil gauche, une autre sa joue gauche, puis Hermione baissa son regard pour la voir se tenir les côtes et elle eut un frisson d'horreur quand elle se rendit compte que du sang coulait entre ses doigts. Elle s'approcha délicatement de la jeune femme, elle eut le cœur brisé quand son amour recula et partit dans une pièce sans oublier de fermer la porte. Hermione resta pontoise devant la porte, elle ne savait que faire, comment agir, elle s'en voulait de ne pas être venue à leur aide plutôt.

« Harry ne va pas être content si jamais il apprend que tu es ici et je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de ton mari. »

Victor parlait avec sarcasme et dégoût, par contre, Hermione ne comprenait pas cette fois la raison de son ton et surtout sur le mari, elle s'assit sur un canapé en mauvais état et mit ses deux mains sur son visage, elle était affectée par l'état de Luna et par sa réaction, elle sursauta quand elle entendit de nouveau un hurlement et elle se leva d'un coup pour entrer dans la pièce fermée. Luna était allongée sur une table, son haut sur sa poitrine, Draco à côté d'elle qui touchait la peau de sa bien aimée. Hermione se retenait de hurler et de vomir face à ce spectacle terrible, Luna et Draco, Draco et Luna, cela était impossible, inconcevable. Elle se reprit très vite quand Luna hurla, Hermione comprit enfin le toucher de Draco, il essayait de la soigner, d'un pas vif, elle arriva près de la table et se crispa en voyant la blessure de son amour, une profonde entaille au niveau de l'abdomen, il lui fallait des soins d'urgence sinon sa vie serait en péril. Hermione se concentra et poussa la main de Draco, elle commença des incantations et posa ses doigts sur la blessure.

Luna ne pouvait empêcher des cris sortir de sa bouche tant elle souffrait, ce dernier combat l'avait amochée, elle n'avait pas su être à la hauteur et beaucoup de ses compatriotes avaient été tués, jamais elle n'oublierait leur visage et leur courage. Elle n'était plus la Luna du passé, tête en l'air, rêveuse, toujours sur un nuage, à présent, ses pieds se trouvaient par terre, sa tête sur ses épaules, elle regrettait de ne plus être innocente, d'avoir trop vu de sang couler et de mort, tous ces drames l'avaient transformée en une personne froide, distante et fermée. Le seul point positif dans son existence, Hermione vivait toujours, ne combattait pas comme elle, elle avait sa famille et Luna souhaitait que son amie chérisse son mari et son fils. La jeune mère ne savait pas les raison d'Harry à ne pas se battre mais Luna, si.

Flashback

La blonde errait dans les rues de Londres, ses mains ensanglantés, ses vêtements déchirés et ses cheveux en bataille, elle sursauta quand Harry apparut devant elle, il l'aida à marcher, il était épuisé mais Luna était blessée et elle n'avait pas la force de soutenir son corps. D'une voix douce et empreinte de compassion, Harry parla.

« Elle va te déclarer sa flamme, elle t'aime comme tu l'aimes, tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement. Elle va apprendre aussi que je me bats à vos côtés… »

« Elle ne doit pas entamer ce combat, elle a un bébé qui compte sur elle, un mari. Jamais, elle ne doit apprendre que Neville, Ginny et toi nous soutenez, elle en fera qu'à sa tête et rejoindra nos rangs. Elle en a assez vu comme ça. Nous savons tous que la guerre contre Voldemort était simple comparée à celle-là. Tu la vois au milieu des champs de bataille, lutter pour sa survie, les corps gisant à ses pieds, son corps meurtri… Non, elle ne doit rien savoir, tu dois continuer à l'écarter de ce combat sans fin, tu devrais en faire de même, Ginny est enceinte. Vous êtes entrain de construire une vie de famille alors protèges-les. Nous avons discuté et pris une décision, dans deux jours, nous allons partir, on brouillera les pistes et vous nous verrez plus jamais… »

« Luna, je ne peux pas accepter, je vous aime tous et refuse de vous abandonner. »

« Le choix ne t'appartient plus, on fait cela pour votre bien. Nous, nous n'avons rien, aucune famille, pas de mari ou femme, pas d'enfant, notre mort n'affectera personne. »

Luna parlait à contre cœur, partir loin de ses amis étaient douloureux comme voir Hermione dans les bras de Ron, la femme qui faisait vibrer son âme avait pris sa décision, elle avait choisi Ron et du coup, Luna s'était perdue dans une histoire avec Neville qui s'était vite achevé. La blessée ne répondrait pas aux avances d'Hermione, elle ne lui déclara pas son amour, elle la rejetterait tout simplement et veillerait de loin sur elle.

« Elle nous affectera, si tu meurs Hermione sera désemparée. C'est toi qu'elle aime et non Ron, pourquoi ne pas accepter son amour alors que tu l'aimes ? »

« Elle a choisi la vie de famille, un enfant compte sur elle, je ne briserai pas cela. Je préfère partir et mener le combat, je vais sortir de sa vie à jamais, elle m'oubliera, elle l'a fait durant des années, elle a choisi Ron et c'est mieux ainsi. Rentrons et arrêtons d'en discuter, tu sais que je prends et qu'on prend la meilleure décision. »

Fin du flashback

Le secret fut gardé jusqu'à présent, chacun avait su jouer le jeu en rejetant Harry et les autres, Luna ne le regrettait pas, ce qui comptait pour elle était que son amour soit en vie et que cela dure. Quand elle avait vu Hermione dans ce bâtiment, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle avait maudit Harry de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, elle devra le contacter au plus vite et régler cette situation. Elle se leva et évita le regard d'Hermione, cette dernière l'avait à moitié guéri mais elle lui fera croire que tout va pour le mieux. Elle commença à partir de la salle mais Hermione la stoppa.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

« Draco, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes. Contactes tu sais qui pour tu sais quoi, cela ne devait pas arriver. »

« J'y vais et toi reposes-toi. »

Luna fixa son ami sortir en fermant délicatement la porte, elle alla se poster devant une fenêtre, elle ne pouvait pas regarder Hermione, elle n'en avait pas la force, ni le courage, sa décision avait été prise et devait rester, elle croisa les bras attendant qu'Hermione lui parle. Une petite voix pas sûre d'elle se fit enfin entendre.

« Je…Je me suis inquiétée pour vous, pour toi. Sais-tu ce que c'est de mener sa vie sans avoir aucune nouvelle, de culpabiliser tous les jours, de s'en vouloir des choix qu'on a fait ? Moi, je le sais et je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je… Je vais rester avec vous et quitter Ron, j'ai été stupide de me mettre avec lui et de rompre avec toi, je t'aime Luna. »

Le corps de la blonde réagit sur le « je t'aime », son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort, elle voulait prendre Hermione dans ses bras, la sentir contre elle, regoûter à ses lèvres et retoucher sa peau pourtant elle resta stoïque et prit la parole d'une voix cassante.

« Tu as fait ton choix, tu as pris Ron comme époux, tu as un fils avec lui. Tu as juste besoin de changement, tu t'es dit tiens Luna pourrait m'en donner, je pourrai me perdre de nouveau et la virer après. Hermione, j'ai ma vie et tu as la tienne, on doit les assumer, j'assume la mienne puis pour te dire la vérité, je ne t'aime pas. Ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescente, rien d'autre. Je te conseille de retourner près des tiens et de t'occuper de ton enfant, il a besoin de sa mère et non d'un fantôme. Il n'a pas demandé à être au monde et il est là, alors assume un peu tes choix…. »

« J'aime mon fils, je m'occupe de lui. »

Le ton commença à monter entre les deux jeunes femmes, Luna se tourna vivement sur Hermione et augmenta le son de sa voix.

« Tu l'aimes ? Alors pourquoi quand tu dois t'en occuper, tu fuis tes responsabilités ? Pourquoi tu ne le berces pas avant qu'il s'endorme ? Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas à manger ? Tu peux me dire ? En tant que mère, tu devrais être présente pour lui, tu es absente. »

« Et je peux savoir comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu es partie, tu ne vis plus ici, alors comment le sais-tu ? »

« Car elle vous protège, elle l'a toujours fait. Tu dois renter Hermione, Ron t'attend. »

Luna n'était pas surprise de l'arrivé d'Harry, elle savait qu'il attendait le bon moment pour dévoiler les cartes pour avouer la vérité à Hermione mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle connaissait son amour, avait conscience que si tout était dévoilé, Hermione quitterait pour de bon sa famille. Luna ne le tolèrerait pas.

« Harry, comment connais-tu cet endroit ? Et Luna, pourquoi tu lui dis rien ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu Luna et les autres depuis deux ans et je connais cette planque parce-que… »

« Parce-que ton mari a dû s'angoisser et avoir peur pour toi, donc Harry a sûrement suivi ton aura et rien d'autre. Alors maintenant partez et laissez-nous. »

« Luna, elle t'a retrouvé, penses-tu qu'elle va abandonner ? »

Les nerfs de la blonde n'en pouvaient plus, elle se sentait épuisé par son combat, par ses blessures et maintenant, elle devait gérer Hermione et Harry, les êtres humains étaient compliqués, Luna préférait gérer des combats que les discutions.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas et j'aimerai comprendre. Je ne suis pas stupide, si Harry est là, c'est qu'il connait l'endroit donc je repose ma question comment ça se fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? Et je veux les réponses maintenant. »

Harry allait commencer à parler et à répondre à Hermione mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Draco entra sans ménagement, il salua de la tête Harry et parla rapidement.

« Luna, nous devons partir au plus vite. J'ai reçu un appel urgent. »

« J'arrive, préparez les affaires, je coupe court à cette conversation et je vous rejoins. »

« Très bien et on va devoir définir un plan pour l'école. »

Draco partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il avait passé son message et n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Luna fut soulagée de cette annonce, elle devait partir donc elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à discuter et à argumenter, son temps était compter. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione la devança en criant presque.

« Tu ne pars pas, je veux la vérité. Je te préviens Luna, je veux des réponses et je les aurais, alors autant que ça vienne de toi. »

Luna bouillonnait de l'intérieur tandis qu'Hermione espérait que ses intuitions ne le trompaient pas, qu'elle visait juste et que malgré les rejets de sa blonde, elle l'aimait. La plus jeune explosa d'un coup, elle ne supportait plus la pression et avoir Hermione en face d'elle la faisait vraiment souffrir.

« Tu veux la vérité, avoir des réponses alors tu vas les avoir mais après tu fiches le camp. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé, tu m'as brisé le cœur en choisissant Ron, tu as pris le chemin le plus facile, celui qui te permettait d'avoir une vie normale. Tu dis m'aimer alors que tu t'es marié avec lui et que tu as fait un enfant, tu as fait ton choix, alors assumes-le, moi je le fais et je tente de vivre avec. Ensuite, Harry connait l'endroit car il a combattu avec nous dès le début, j'ai décidé de t'écarter de cette guerre, tu avais assez souffert avec Voldemort. Avant que je parte, je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait plus se battre car Ginny attendait un enfant, il m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, que tu m'avouerais tes sentiments et pour ton bien, je suis partie et j'ai refusé de te répondre. Depuis le début, je te protège, protège la vie que tu as voulue. Et si je suis au courant de presque tout c'est parce-que Neville est en contact avec moi, avec nous, il est près de vous pour ta protection et celle de ton fils. Harry, Ginny et Neville ne sont pas lâches, ils ont combattu et d'une certaine façon continue ce combat. Voilà, la vérité, maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Luna s'évapora pour rejoindre Draco et son groupe dans une autre planque. Hermione hurlait le prénom de son amour, ses larmes coulées en abondance, son cœur se serrait et la souffrance habitait chaque parcelle de son corps, Luna venait de partir après lui avoir avouée son amour. Elle venait de l'abandonner, elle était partie loin d'elle encore une fois, Hermione se retrouvait seule, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, reprendre sa vie et assumer le rôle de mère. Elle souhaitait juste être près de son amour, se lever le matin près de Luna et se coucher à ses côtés, elle ferait en sorte que cela arrive. Assumer, elle assumerait son amour pour la jeune blonde, elle assumerait son statut de sorcière et lutterait pour la survie de l'humanité. Elle retrouverait Luna et lui prouverait ses sentiments, rien ne l'arrêterait, elle réalisa qu'elle ne partirait pas de zéro que Neville était en contacte avec Luna, qu'Harry et Ginny avait combattu aux côtés la femme qu'elle aime, ces trois personnes lui avaient menti aux demandes de Luna, Hermione était bien naïve mais elle ne le serait plus. Elle sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers Harry.

« Je la retrouverai, je vais partir sur le terrain avec ou sans ton aide. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, depuis le début, je me suis voilé la face, je ne le ferai plus. Je l'aime et je me battrai pour elle. »

Harry sourit et d'une voix amusée.

« Il était temps, je vais prévenir Neville et ma femme, nous allons partir et faire ce qu'on fait de mieux, sa battre. »


	2. Chapter 2

Luna se couchait délicatement sur ce lit, elle soupira d'aise, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu allonger son corps sur un matelas même si celui-ci était abîmé par le temps, que la chambre était délabrée, elle pensait juste à la chance de pouvoir passer une nuit ici et non dans la rue ou sur le sol humide d'une maison abandonnée. Il était loin le temps où son quotidien se résumait avec innocence, bien-être, où son corps exaltait grâce à un bon repas, une chambre magnifique et une vie sans lutte. Pourtant, elle se doutait que si la guerre cessait, elle ne pourrait pas se lancer dans une existence banale où seules les préoccupations du travail, du ménage, du repas hanteraient son cerveau, elle connaissait à présent, une vie remplie sans train-train, chaque jour se trouvait être différent et cela lui plaisait. Certes, le sang, les meurtres, les fuites et les combats entachaient ce bonheur mais Luna n'aurait pas la force de vivre comme tout sorcier banale et puis avec qui pourrait-elle partager cette vie ? Personne. Peut-être que lorsque la guerre arrivera aux mots cesser le feu, elle proposera à ses amis de cohabiter avec elle et qu'ils accepteraient tous de venir en aide aux démunis de ce monde ? Cette idée lui plut, ne pas se retrouver seule, être présente et offrir son aide aux autres pour ne pas se sentir inutile. La blonde pensait que la guerre changeait l'Homme et qu'elle agissait comme un poison détruisant l'humanité et achevant l'âme, personne n'aimait tuer, avoir ses mains ensanglantées mais une fois finie, on ne pouvait pas retourner à une vie normale. Elle soupira sous ce constat particulier, elle secoua sa tête pour faire partir ses pensées et elle tenta de trouver le sommeil.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement et une tête apparut, Luna posa son regard sur l'intrus et Fleur entra entièrement. Elle s'assit près du lit, ses yeux sur le mur fissuré et d'une voix, où la blonde devina la fatigue, Fleur parla.

« Nous devons partir vers le Sud demain. Nous avons reçu un appel et on a besoin de nous, les sorciers ont pris le pouvoir dans certaines villes et ce sont amusés à prendre des prisonniers pour s'amuser selon leurs idées perverses. Luna, j'ai peur que nous tenons pas longtemps à ce rythme, nous sommes tous épuisés et les forces commencent à nous manquer. Un jour ou l'autre, nous ne survivrons pas et la mort nous emportera. »

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on stoppe le combat ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Je crois que j'avais juste besoin de le dire à voix haute, à me préparer à l'idée de vous voir mourir et que je peux mourir aussi. Tu fais parti des survivants de la guerre contre Voldemort et tu es encore en vie malgré tous ces massacres mais un jour, ta survie prendra fin comme la notre. Je suis si fatiguée par tout ça, j'ai envie d'oublier durant une nuit toutes ces drames. Penses-tu que c'est égoïste ? »

Luna se redressa, elle mit ses jambes en dehors du lit et porta son regard sur Fleur.

« Vouloir oublier l'espace de quelques heures, ce n'est pas égoïste. Nous avons tous cette envie, je pense et j'ose dire que c'est normal. Alors, si tu y arrives, fais-le. »

Fleur hésita plusieurs minutes avant de rependre la parole, elle avait une demande à faire et ne savait pas comment la formuler, comment se faire comprendre et surtout elle angoissait d'être juger par son amie. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et soupira.

« Tu crois qu'on peut être égoïste au point de demander à une personne de ne plus penser à une autre, de ne penser qu'à vous le temps de partager un moment. Vous avez tous des pensées dirigées vers un autre et moi aussi mais cette personne ne me voit pas. J'aimerai tant lui demander d'oublier pour me permettre d'être bien, le temps d'une nuit. »

« Je crois que Victor accepterait, enfin, je ne suis pas dans sa tête mais bon. On a tous besoin de chaleur, de moment intime pour avoir l'impression d'exister, d'être important pour quelqu'un le temps de plusieurs heures. »

L'esprit de Luna se dirigea vers Hermione, elle aimerait tant se trouver près d'elle, pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau, redécouvrir son corps mais son amour était impossible et utopique. Hermione vivait avec Ron, elle avait engendré un enfant et sa vie était loin de la sienne, la blonde pensait qu'Hermione avait repris ses esprits, qu'elle menait une existence presque paisible, la jeune femme devait l'avoir oublier et devait avoir retrouvé les bras forts de l'homme qu'elle a épousé. Elle se frotta le visage, elle haïssait ses pensées, imaginer Hermione partagée sa couche avec Ron et être heureuse à ses côtés. Luna n'avait personne, elle se trouvait seule, l'amour ne faisait pas parti de son quotidien, elle avait tout perdu à cause de ces guerres, son père était mort, elle s'était jetée corps et âme dans celle-ci pour ne pas faire preuve de lâcheté et accepter qu'Hermione vive loin d'elle. Luna avait pris sa décision des années plus tôt pour le bien-être d'un enfant, elle souhaitait le bonheur à cette créature et pour cela, le sacrifice d'elle-même avait eu lieu. Le pire pour la blonde était que Neville ne lui donnait plus aucun renseignement, lui aussi avait fait son choix et il la laissait dans l'ignorance totale. Elle soupira et entendit Fleur.

« Et toi Luna, tu ne voudrais pas oublier cette femme qui ne te mérite pas ? »

« Je crois que je mentirai en disant que non. Oui, je voudrais que mon amour et mon esprit me donnent du répit mais cela est impossible, j'en ai bien peur. Je l'aime que puis-je y faire ? »

« Partager une nuit avec une autre personne, laisser ton corps se faire toucher par d'autres mains qu'il s'imprègne des caresses et des baisers de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'es pas obligée de lui rester fidèle, elle ne l'a pas été elle, vous étiez ensemble et elle est partie vers Ron, elle t'a abandonné. Pourquoi te tortures-tu ? Fais ta vie et permets-toi de vivre. »

Fleur se leva, Luna la regardait, la blonde savait que son amie avait raison, qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, que si elle continuait elle deviendrait folle et qu'elle ne vivrait plus. Hermione avait tiré un trait sur leur couple il y a des années et elle l'avait refait après leur rencontre alors pourquoi ne tournait-elle pas la page ? Pourquoi ne se donnait-elle pas une autre personne ? Rien ne l'empêchait. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes.

« Oublions-les ensemble. Victor ne sera jamais mien, il m'a oublié, je ne veux plus penser à lui, à cette guerre. Donnes-moi cette chance, je t'en supplie, j'en ai besoin. »

Luna ne pouvait pas répondre, elle réalisa que Fleur ne lui parlait pas de Victor mais d'elle, elle attrapa la taille de son amie, se mit debout et d'un geste pressé, elle l'allongea sur ce lit de fortune. Elle ne penserait pas cette nuit, elle ne laisserait pas Hermione hantait son esprit, elle répondrait aux demandes incessantes de son corps grâce à Fleur. Pourquoi refusait cette proposition ? Elle ne formait pas un couple, les gens la considéraient célibataire alors elle ne se priverait pas, elle ne se torturait plus, ce monde où Hermione l'aimait n'existait plus, alors autant abandonnait l'utopie pour voir la réalité.

La blonde embrassa Fleur avec passion, elle se lâchait totalement, elle se donnerait entièrement à son amie. Sa langue alla chercher celle de la châtaigne, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent une danse, Fleur laissa Luna la mener, une partie d'elle voulait se faire dominer par son amie, elle refusait de contrôler quoi que ce soit et devoir gérer les situations, elle en avait assez. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de ce dos qu'elle avait tant vu mais qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé découvrir, ni oser, cette nuit rimerait avec folie de l'esprit, relâchement et détente.

Luna se releva en entrainant Fleur avec elle, elle interrompit le baiser et fixa son regard dans celui de son ainée, elle chercha une approbation qu'elle avait déjà, elle savait que Fleur n'avait jamais eu de relation charnelle avec une femme et la blonde ne voulait pas la braquer, ni transformer ce moment en un cauchemar, leur vie en était déjà un. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur ce visage qu'elle voyait quotidiennement et dont elle n'avait jamais ressenti de désir, pour elle, Fleur était une amie et non un objet de fantasme pourtant cette dernière avait fait naitre une envie, un désir fougueux. Luna ne chercha pas la raison, elle acceptait ce fait et se laissait happer par ce feu allumé, ses yeux pétillaient, une chaleur brûlait son bas ventre, tant de signe qui lui signifiait son envie. Elle passa ses doigts sur les hanches de Fleur en remontant doucement, dans son geste, elle amenait le tissu qui couvrait le buste de sa comparse. Puis, elle déposa des baisers sur ce cou qu'elle commençait juste à conquérir, elle appréciait cet instant, où son monde se résumait à faire plaisir à Fleur, à prendre soin d'elle pour l'amener au septième ciel, un moment de démence où les deux perdaient la tête pour trouver un certain calme dans leu existence parsemé de désarroi. Elle se détacha de ce cou envoûtant par son odeur pour enlever le tee-shirt de Fleur, elle put parcourir ce buste des yeux, s'émerveiller sur cette poitrine qui n'était ni trop petite, ni trop grosse, Luna aimait ce qu'elle voyait et heureusement car elle n'aura pas à se forcer à faire l'amour à son amie. Elle espérait silencieusement que Fleur lui procurait du plaisir aussi, qu'elle la ferait sienne pour une nuit.

Fleur suivit le geste de Luna et l'imita, d'un geste fébrile, elle remonta le débardeur de la blonde et le jeta sur le sol, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle découvrait le corps d'une femme et cela ne le dégoutait point. Luna était une très belle femme, ses formes attiraient le regard et faisaient naitre une terrible envie de découvrir plus et de toucher. Elle était rentrée dans cette chambre pour parler de ses états âmes et rien de plus mais quand son regard s'était posé sur Luna, une folie l'avait prise, elle s'était mise à rêver de lâcher prise dans les bras de son amie, d'être emporter par un torrent dévastateur et son nouveau rêve se réalisait. Son esprit ne pensait plus aux enfants qui meurent de faim et de froid, aux moldus qui périssent sous la main des sorciers, ni aux sangs qui avaient coulé sous ses sorts, elle ne voyait que Luna et voulait profiter de ce moment unique et qui n'aura plus jamais lieu, car la blonde vivait pour Hermione. Elle sentit les deux mains de son amie caressaient son dos et dégrafer son soutien gorge, elle rougit de se retrouver si dévêtue et une peur la prenait, elle appréhendait le jugement de Luna, elle aimerait tant que cette nuit soit parfaite et ne pas décevoir Luna. Comparée à cette dernière, Fleur ne pouvait comparer cette expérience, son corps avait été touché que par des hommes et cela était différent, elle en avait conscience. Elle soupira d'aise quand la bouche de son amie l'embrassa sur un point sensible du cou et que les baisers descendirent pour atteindre sa poitrine dévêtue, inconsciemment Fleur agrippa la tête de Luna lui demandant silencieusement de continuer et pour lui prouver son plaisir, elle ressentait vraiment le plaisir que lui procurait sa cadette.

Luna qui continuait de s'occuper de cette poitrine qui lui plaisait ne pensait plus, elle avait réussi à faire stopper ses pensées pour être totalement avec Fleur, elle respectait trop la jeune femme pour autoriser à son esprit à vagabonder vers l'amour de sa vie, elle se donnerait réellement à Fleur et rien qu'à elle. Puis, elle n'avait rien à perdre, personne ne lui en voudrait d'avoir passé cette nuit avec son amie, elle n'était pas en couple, elle se trouvait seule et Hermione partageait son existence avec un autre donc Luna ne trompait pas son ange. Le bout de ses doigts partir caressé le ventre de Fleur, elle comprenait grâce au corps de sa cadette et sa respiration qu'elle réussissait à lui donner du plaisir et cela lui convenait parfaitement, en plus, elle appréciait la texture de cette peau et ses mains ne trouvaient aucune imperfection. Elle recula son visage de cette poitrine et partir reconquérir les lèvres de Fleur, elle soupira dans le baiser et commença à tressaillir quand Fleur découvrit son dos, Luna aimait par-dessus tout qu'on s'occupe de cette partie, elle essayait de cacher ses petits gémissement quand son amie passait sur des points extrêmement sensibles. La jeune blonde décida qu'il était temps de donner encore plus de plaisir à Fleur, qu'elle devait et qu'elle voulait aller plus loin dans la découverte, du coup, ses doigts descendirent lentement vers l'entre jambe de son amante, elle lui enleva ses derniers vêtements ainsi que les siens et elle partit la conquérir, elle sentit Fleur se cambrer sous son geste et entendit sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle pressa un peu plus son geste pour augmenter la chaleur de leur corps et de la pièce, à présent, elle commençait réellement à faire de Fleur sienne. Luna sentait la main de sa cadette passer sur son ventre et d'un geste qu'elle comprit hésitant elle se cambra à son tour, Fleur lui faisait aussi l'amour et elle était aux anges, ce moment serait partagé.

Fleur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du désir et un grand plaisir, Luna la caressait juste pour l'instant et pourtant, elle était à bout de souffle et savait que son orgasme ne tarderait pas, elle voyait la différence entre faire l'amour avec un homme et une femme, dans cet acte avec sa camarade, la tendresse et la sensualité dominait, personne ne cherchait à assouvir son envie, son besoin, non, elles prenaient leur temps pour procurer d'avantage de plaisir à l'autre, elles se découvriraient, portaient attention aux réactions de l'autre et Fleur appréciait cela. Elle sursauta quand les doigts de Luna la pénétrèrent enfin, elle se doutait que ses yeux étaient brillants, son corps tremblait entièrement, sa respiration était saccadée et de fine perle de transpiration coulait sur son dos et son visage. Elle crut qu'elle vivait sa première fois, tellement tout ses émotions et sensations étaient extrêmes, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à deux doigts d'hurler le nom de Luna et de se relâcher totalement pourtant elle se retenait et à son tour pénétra Luna. Elle ne voulait pas être la seule à prendre du plaisir, à atteindre l'orgasme, elle souhaitait que sa cadette soit à elle pour cette nuit, qu'elle ne pense pas à Hermione et qu'elle soit entièrement dévouée à elle. Puis à sa plus grande surprise, elle aimait sentir ce liquide chaud sur ses doigts et s'occupait ainsi de Luna, Fleur se laissait happer par ses émotions et soupira.

« Lunaaaaaaaa… »

La blonde rencontrait le plaisir de nouveau, elle n'avait vécu un moment pareil depuis des années, elle avait toujours refusé de se donner, de se laisser touché et ce soir, Fleur réussissait à lui enlever toutes ses barrières, à lui faire ressentir cette intense sensation et Luna aimait cela. Les doigts qui lui procurait tout ceci accéléraient en même temps que les siens, son aînée se trouvait être une parfaite amante et malgré les hésitations du départ, Fleur savait s'y prendre et dépassait ses peurs. Le corps de la jeune blonde se souleva d'un coup, de ses doigts libres, elle agrippa le dos de son amie et lâcha son prénom. Elle était percutée de plein fouet par un orgasme dévastateur, tout son être tressaillait, sa tête lui tournait et elle ne gérait plus sa respiration, elle entendit Fleur la suivre et les deux se relâchèrent, un sourire sur leur lèvre et un épuisement les dominait à présent. Pourtant, Luna leva doucement sa tête et effleura la bouche de sa camarade avec la sienne puis, elle entreprit de douce caresse sur ce visage qui la fixait, elle ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment où la guerre n'existait plus, où la douleur avait disparue. Luna soupira parce qu'elle se sentait bien, ses pensées la laissaient en paix pour profiter de cet instant de répit et de chaleur, son destin se résumait à un seul mot tragédie mais pour une fois, elle était apaisée.

« Je…Luna…Tu es merveilleuse. »

Luna ne trouva pas la force de répondre, elle lui sourit, l'embrassa délicatement et reprit ses caresses, elle savait que ce partage serait le seul, qu'elle ne retrouverait pas les bras de Fleur et cela par sa propre décision car malgré la puissance de ce moment, elle aimait toujours Hermione et avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait jamais former un couple avec une autre personne. Son esprit s'assombrit sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle avait peur que Fleur en demande plus, elle avait peur de devoir refusé et de lui faire du mal, elle tenait vraiment à son amie et l'aimait à sa façon mais cet amour était un amour amical, son cœur appartenait à Hermione et cela jusqu'à sa mort. Elle se recula en fixant les traits de Fleur pour essayer de trouver une réponse à sa question, elle attendait aussi la suite des événements, elle vit la main de son amie se dirigeait vers son visage et elle sentit ces doigts parcourir sa peau, elle se força à sourire à présent, à ne pas montrer ses troubles et son appréhension. Elle vit les lèvres de Fleur s'ouvrir et entendit de nouveau le son de sa voix.

« Luna, que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi tes yeux sont si tristes ? »

« Je… »

La plus jeune réfléchissait à la réponse, aux mots à dire et au ton à employer.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as été formidable, crois-moi. Je…Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vécu cela, je me suis donnée à toi mais…. Mais qu'attends-tu maintenant ? Enfin de toi et moi ? Parce-que enfin, on est amie alors je…Je suis perdue. »

« Je vais être honnête car comme tu l'as dit nous sommes amies et notre amitié est importante pour moi. J'ai aimé Victor de tout mon cœur mais il en aime une autre et j'ai réussi à m'y faire, à faire taire mes sentiments pour lui et à tourner la page du couple que nous formions. Au fil du temps, je t'ai observé, je t'ai vu lutter avec toute ton âme, malgré ta fatigue, ton épuisement, tu pars au combat et tu te bats. Souvent tu es blessée et tu ne te plains pas, on a tous craqué à un moment donné mais toi non. J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu tout espoir en la vie et cela me fait souffrir car je suis là, on est là, tu n'as pas tout perdu Luna. J'aimerai que tu nous laisses rentrer dans ton cœur, dans ta carapace, je sais que tu as peur de nous laisser entrer entièrement car nous combattons et que chacun de nous risque de perdre la vie mais tu ne dois pas rester enfermer. Ce que j'attends maintenant, que tu me laisses entrer, que tu me laisses être présente pour toi, être à tes côtés, te soutenir, te montrer mon affection pour toi. Tu es une personne importante pour moi, je tiens beaucoup à toi-même beaucoup plus que je devrais, je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne suis pas la seule, Drago aussi. On t'aime Luna, je t'aime. »

Luna pleurait, les paroles de Fleur l'avait touché, chaque mot utilisé résonnait dans son esprit et surtout les trois derniers, Hermione avait été la dernière à lui dire conclusion cela remontait à si longtemps. Elle essuya ses larmes et une question vint à elle, Fleur l'aimait mais de quelle manière ? Elle priait intérieurement que cela soit en amitié comme elle, Luna ne voulait en aucun cas blessée son amie, elle ferma quelques minutes les yeux pour se reprendre, elle avait perdu l'habitude de laisser ses émotions la dirigeaient et surtout les montraient, elle fit surprise et frémit quand deux lèvres vinrent l'embrasser. Elle répondit au baiser par nécessité, par envie puis elle se recula, elle se leva doucement du lit, prit ses affaires pour se rhabiller sous les yeux tristes de Fleur. Elle alla sortir de la chambre, elle voulut partir au combat pour enfouir ses émotions et refermer cette barrière qui avait été transpercée, elle cherchait simplement à se protéger un minimum de la future perte de ses amis, éviter de trop souffrir pour pouvoir resté debout et continué cette guerre. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur de perdre un être cher à son cœur, la mort de ses parents l'avaient dévastée, aujourd'hui encore cette peine était présente, la faisant pleurer certains soirs, elle refusait aussi de tomber pour une femme qui à la base aimait les hommes. Elle avait confié son cœur à Hermione, elle lui avait donné sa vie, son amour et son âme et elle avait tout perdu, son ange avait choisi Ron et l'avait quitté, Luna ne voulait pas revivre cela, elle ne pouvait pas donner une partie de son cœur à une personne pour qu'elle puisse écraser ses sentiments en une second. Elle ne prendrait plus de risque et ne s'attacherait plus, elle continuerait à vivre ainsi. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle devina l'identité de la propriétaire, ce n'était pas compliqué.

« Luna, je suis désolée. Ne me fuis pas, ne pars pas loin de moi. Je sais que tu l'oublieras jamais, je ne te le demande pas et je ne le permettrai pas. Je veux qu'on soit amie, qu'on soit proche l'une de l'autre, ne me rejette pas, je t'en supplie. »

La plus jeune sorcière fut ébranlée par le ton de Fleur, elle se tourna pour voir les larmes de son amie couler sur son visage en abondance, Luna ne pouvait plus bouger, elle fixait ce liquide s'échapper de ces yeux et plus les seconds filaient, plus sa culpabilité grandissait. Elle se rendait compte qu'en fermant son cœur, en se coupant du monde des vivants, elle faisait souffrir Fleur et sûrement ses amis, elle qui voulait juste se protéger, s'était-elle trompée de chemin ? Elle ne supportait plus cette vision, elle passa ses doigts fins sur le visage de Fleur pour essuyer ses erreurs et d'un geste lent, elle entoura la taille de son amie et colla ce corps à moitié nue contre le sien, l'aînée se blottit contre Luna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde. Cette dernière caressa doucement ce dos dénudé, elle ne savait pas comment agir, elle avait perdu l'habitude de tenir une personne et de la consoler, elle n'était plus réellement humaine, elle s'était transformée en un robot à cause de sa douleur et elle n'arrivait pas à le digérer. Et d'une voix fébrile, elle prit enfin la parole.

« Je ne veux plus avoir mal, je connais cette douleur et c'est trop dur. J'ai tant perdu par le passé, mon cœur a pleuré trop de personnes qui me sont chers. Si je n'ai pas craqué, si je reste debout et que j'arrive à mener le combat, c'est parce-que j'ai fermé mon cœur à double tour… Pourtant tu fais parti de ce cœur, il n'est pas entièrement mort, il vit toujours car je sais que tu y es comme Drago et les autres. Pour toi, je ferai un effort, je vais essayer de passer des soirées avec vous, de partager des moments de complicité avec toi. Sache que tu es importante pour moi, que tu es une personne à part et que j'aime être en ta présence. Si je voulais partir et je le ferai, je partirai juste ce soir pour combattre et vider ma rancune et ma colère sur les ennemis. J'ai eu peur aussi quand j'ai entendu les mots je t'aime sortir de ta bouche, je ne sais comment les interpréter et je refuse de te blesser. »

Luna se recula de nouveau du corps de Fleur, elle l'embrassa et partit de cette chambre, elle n'avait pas la force d'entendre la réponse à sa question, elle ne pouvait pas en discuter pour le moment et elle refusait d'être face à la vérité, Fleur était une amie précieuse, imaginait que sa camarade ait de profond sentiment pour elle l'inquiéter et la perturber. Elle fit quelques pas dans la maison écroulée, elle entendit des rires provenant d'une pièce, elle se doutait que ses amis s'y trouvaient et passaient une bonne soirée à se détendre, tout le contraire d'elle. Elle soupira d'exaspération, elle aurait aimé que la suite de sa nuit se passe au mieux et elle aurait voulu en profiter encore, être près de Fleur et dormir dans ses bras pour avoir un peu de chaleur, un peu de réconfort mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, elle sortit dans la rue, l'air était épouvantable, les corps en état de décomposition lui donnaient la nausée, les mouches qui volaient près de son visage l'énervaient et les hurlements lui brisaient les tympans pourtant c'était son monde, sa vie, la direction qu'elle avait choisi. D'un geste vif, elle fit apparaitre sa baguette magique puis elle commença à déambuler, elle essaya de ne pas regarder les cadavres, l'état des rues et des maisons, elle connaissait depuis des années cette vision d'horreur. Elle avait assisté à la dernière bataille contre Voldmort, elle avait vu certaines connaissances tomber et mourir sous les sors de leurs ennemis, elle avait vu l'école de Poudlard s'écrouler puis à la fin, lorsque la victoire était arrivée, elle était partie dans la maison de son père décédé. Elle avait été horrifiée quand elle avait vu sa maison, la maison où elle avait grandi dévastée, elle avait pleuré durant des heures puis hurlait le prénom de son père. Ces événements antérieurs l'avaient dévastée pourtant quand elle passait ses nuits dehors, qu'elle marchait entouré de ces spectres, de cette non-vie, elle souffrait toujours, ressentait toujours de la peine et voulait hurler de désespoir. Elle n'était pas forte, elle était faible mais elle le cachait, elle faisait semblant d'avancer et elle se battait avec désolation, elle essayait de tuer le plus d'ennemis possible pour permettre à des moldus d'être en vivant et de sauver la vie à ses amis. Elle ne luttait pas pour sa propre survie, pour sa vie car elle n'avait rien, elle était seule et elle errait comme une âme perdue, elle savait que sa fin était proche et que peu la pleurerait comme son père d'ailleurs. Les Lovegood se trouvaient maudits.

Elle arrêta ses pas devant une demeure, elle leva les yeux pour voir ce tragique spectacle, une maison qui devait datait du 18ème siècle qui se fondait dans la masse mais Luna restait à la regarder, son porche était écroulé, ses fenêtres brisées, les murs à moitié ébranlés, la peinture qui partait avec le temps et à cause des sors lancés, le toit ne tenait plus, le portail en ferraille faisait des vas et vient et Luna pouvait entendre le couinement. Elle s'approcha à petit pas, elle tourna sa tête pour s'imprégner du jardin, l'herbe desséchée et jaune, la terre qui l'entourait et un arbre presque mort. Luna dévia son corps pour marcher vers cet arbre, elle voulait le toucher, sentir la vie qui coulait de lui mais quand elle fut sous ses branches, elle sursauta et hurla, des corps y étaient pendus, ils se balançaient, leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts et la fixaient, elle posa une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre. Elle qui avait fait en sorte de ne jamais croiser le regard des morts, elle qui évitait de voir ces cadavres, il fallut qu'elle tombe sur eux et sur un petit corps qui avait les vêtements déchirés et les bras écorchés, une vision d'horreur. Elle accourut près de la maison, elle se tenait à un mur, baissa tête et vomit tout ce qu'elle pouvait, le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et caressait son visage mais elle était trop emprise par cette abomination. Elle ferma quelques seconds ses paupières et essaya de chasser ces images mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devrait vivre avec pour le restant de ses jours. Elle se remit droite, elle posa de nouveau son regard sur les cadavres, elle leva sa baguette pour faire des trous dans le sol et d'un geste vif, elle transporta les corps dans leur tombe. Elle refusait de les laisser ici, de ne pas leur accorder le repos éternel qu'ils méritaient, jamais elle ne pardonnerait aux sorciers, jamais elle n'oublierait le visage de ces inconnus, elle les vengerait, chaque combat qu'elle mènerait, chaque vie qu'elle prendra leur sera dédié. Elle resta plusieurs minutes devant ces tombes toutes fraîches, elle plia ses jambes puis posa sa main contre le sol retourné et elle se mit à espérer que le fils d'Hermione soit vivant et en bonne santé, qu'il soit heureux et entouré d'amour, elle pensa si fort à lui qu'elle se téléporta devant la maison de son amour.

Elle leva son regard et se rendit compte du lieu où elle se trouvait, une maison totalement différente de celle qu'elle avait vu, cette maison reflétait l'amour et le calme, elle tourna son regard sur la rue et elle sourit, il n'y avait pas un seul corps, les gens marchaient tranquillement malgré l'heure tardive, elle avait réussi, elle avait sauvé cette ville et permit aux habitants de vivre au calme. Hermione n'était pas en danger, son amour et sa famille pouvait vivre paisiblement tant que les sorciers qu'elle avait placés tenaient la frontière et continuait à protéger leur existence. Elle fit quelques pas vers la demeure, elle voulait apercevoir Hermione, son fils, elle voulait les voir heureux et profitant de leur quotidien, elle avait conscience que cela lui rouvrirait cette blessure jamais cicatrisé mais elle avait besoin de revoir Hermione une dernière fois, de voir son sourire, son visage et son corps. Elle était proche de la porte d'entrée quand elle s'ouvrit, elle vit Ron sortir en tenant la main de son fils aussi roux que lui. Le père souriait à son enfant, il lui parlait tendrement mais il stoppa ses paroles quand il vit Luna, cette dernière fit surprise quand il lui offrit un sourire, Ron ne l'avait jamais aimé, il l'avait toujours rejeté et elle le comprenait, les deux ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, amoureux de la même femme.

« Luna que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Viens-tu me donner des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Rentre-t-elle bientôt ? »

« Pardon ? Que me racontes-tu Ron ? Hermione n'est-elle pas avec vous ? »

Luna avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle serra ses poings en attentant la réponse de Ron, son regard posait sur lui.

« Elle est partie, il y a plusieurs mois avec Harry, Neville et ma sœur. Ils sont partis combattre et ils m'ont dit qu'ils vous retrouveraient pour vous soutenir et vous aider. Chaque jour, j'espère qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle revienne à la maison, qu'elle prenne soin de notre fils. Tu sais, j'ai enfin compris, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je lui offre, elle t'aimera toi, son cœur t'appartient et cela depuis toujours et je l'accepte. J'ai toujours voulu te haïr, je me suis forcé à te voir comme une folle et j'en suis désolé, j'avais juste peur et j'étais jaloux. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle s'occupe de notre fils. Si tu veux, tu peux le prendre quelques jours, il serait ravi de revoir sa mère et j'espère qu'elle aussi. »

« Ron, cinq minutes, tu permets. Hermione n'est pas avec nous, elle nous a jamais rejoint et elle ne le pouvait pas, vu qu'elle ne savait pas où nous nous trouvions. Je n'ai jamais donné nos positions à Neville, ni à Harry. »

Luna commençait à paniquer et à mourir d'inquiétude, Hermione était partie combattre, elle était sur les champs de bataille et Neville ne l'avait pas contacté pour la prévenir. Elle se maudissait, elle n'avait rien vu venir, depuis tout ce temps, elle attendait que Neville lui donne des nouvelles et elle avait cru qu'Hermione l'en empêchait. Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ? Comment pourrait-elle se pardonner ? Elle s'était faite une promesse et ne l'avait pas tenu, elle avait fait l'amour avec Fleur tandis que son amour se battait et s'était séparé de son mari.

« Luna, je… Toi et moi, on a jamais été ami et j'en suis responsable, je te voyais comme ma rivale, j'ai fait mon maximum pour t'éloigner d'Hermione, je suis désolé. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si jaloux et si aveugle, elle s'est mise avec moi parce-qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle voulait une famille, une vie normale. Pardonnes-nous, je t'en supplie, retrouves-la, tu es la seule à en être capable, ramènes-la pour son fils. Je…Je te promets que vous pourrez avoir sa garde, que je vous laisserai tranquille, je veux juste que mon fils ait sa mère près de lui. »

La vie de la sorcière était un véritable cauchemar et les paroles de Ron l'énervaient au plus haut point, elle détestait cet homme, ce qu'il représentait et elle le haïssait car il avait touché la femme qu'elle aime et qu'il n'avait réussi à la retenir. Pourtant elle se contrôlait, un enfant se trouvait près d'elle et il la fixait, elle alla vers lui, elle s'accroupit et lui caressa les cheveux, il ressemblait tant à son père que ça lui brisait le cœur mais ce petit être était innocent, il n'était pas responsable de sa peine. Elle lui sourit.

« Je vais te ramener ta maman, je te le promets. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se téléporta pour retrouver ses amis, à partir de ce moment, elle chercherait Hermione et la retrouverait, elle la ramènerait près de son fils et ferait en sorte que plus jamais elle ne l'abandonne.


End file.
